Acceptance: A Fanfiction For The Host
by three.hills
Summary: Ian and Wanderer spend some quality time together. Set after The Host ends. Quality time. Lemons...Graphic. Reviews are always great, I respond to every one of them.


**A/N: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Her characters are not mine, I just make them do naughty things.**

Sweat was pouring down my face as the musty air of the cave seemed to cling to me. My heart was racing so fast that I thought I might collapse from the force of it as heat pulsed from my body as steadily as the blood rushed below my skin. I took a shaky breath and started to run again, muscles burning from sheer exhaustion. My footfalls echoed in the open air, and I heard a cry somewhere in the dim, dusty light to my left. Unthinkingly I whirled on the spot, connecting with a small bouncing object at my feet. The ball flew in Mel's direction and she booted it forward to the goal as a large dark shape crashed into me knocking me to the ground as Mel's triumphant cry rang out at the same time Jared groaned. The shape pinning me to the ground laughed.

"You must admit, Jared, they make an awesome team." Ian's voice rolled over me as he brushed a stray strand of golden hair from my face. I wriggled under him so that I could better meet his blue eyed gaze.

Jared answered as he walked over, an arm thrown casually around Mel's shoulders. "Yeah, they're alright," he said slowly, a grin creeping across his face as he looked at Mel. She aimed a swift kick at his shins, causing him to yelp in pain and jump back.

"Alright?" She asked, arching an eyebrow as she watched him closely. "We just beat you guys, two games of three!" She put her hands on her hips and looked at me for back up.

"Yeah," I said, trying to look sternly up at Ian and Jared, "we did better than alright!"

My small form must not have looked very menacing trapped under Ian's tall body on the floor, because all three of them suddenly looked like they were trying very hard not to laugh. Mel lost herself first, collapsing on the ground next to me in laughter seconds before I felt Ian's body start to shake with the suppressed mirth. I tried to glare harder, but that only sent the two men into peals of laughter that echoed through the stale air. Feeling Ian's laughter rise up from deep within his chest I couldn't help but join in.

After a moment of shared laughter, a comfortable silence settled around us. I became very aware of the way Ian's body was pressed to mine, and felt a fresh heat flood through me. 

He was looking down at me smiling, when the blush reached my face. His eyebrow arched in a question. I saw movement and watched as Jared pulled Mel up off of the floor. He turned to us.

"You planning on coming to dinner?" He asked casually, as he and Mel headed out of the game room.

"I'm not that hungry," Ian's eyes refused to waver from mine as he spoke; they held me in place, even as the footsteps of our friends faded into memory. I found my heart rate begin to climb again as the seconds stretched out into moments, Ian's eyes on mine as one of his hands casually stroked the side of my cheek. "Are you hungry?" He asked, still refusing to look away from my eyes.

As his hand dropped down to my neck and shoulder, things clenched in my lower stomach that had nothing to do with hunger. I tried to find my voice and drag it past my lips that had begun to shake slightly. "I…no, not really."

Ian's smile was dark as he pulled me off of the floor of the cave and we began the walk to our room. I could hear my pulse in my ears as he moved the barrier aside and pulled me through the doorway, immediately catching my lips with his and pressing himself against me. I groaned and wrapped my arms around him clutching at the shirt that was blocking our flesh from meeting.

There was a loud laugh from the entryway, and Ian and I both froze as we saw Jared doubled over, hands around his sides. "I thought you weren't hungry, O'Shea," Jared's voice was rich with amusement as I felt heat flood my cheeks and I buried my face in my hands, at that moment however, I heard an impact of something on flesh and Jared swear loudly. I looked up to stop Ian and Jared from fighting, and was surprised to see Mel's face in the hall, scowling at Jared. She leaned into the room and smiled as he hopped on one foot.

"I am sorry about that, he won't do it again." She looked back at him as he steadied himself against the wall. Ian rolled his eyes and began the walk to the panels that covered the door. At that moment Jared was eyeing Mel with a very dark look as he stalked toward her.

"That's the second time tonight you've kicked me…unprovoked!" Her eyes widened at the look in his and she grinned. She then spun around on the spot and ran in the direction of his room, with him very close behind her. At that moment Ian closed the mock doorway and turned to face me, his eyes light with amusement.

"They'll be busy for a while," he stated, which inexplicably brought another blush to my face. As his body moved in front of mine, I noticed that his shirt had been removed. I stared openly at the smooth expanse of flesh as the muscles beneath it moved with each step that brought him closer to me. "What I mean is, Wanderer; that they won't be bothering or interrupting us." His voice held a whispered promise that was mirrored in his eyes. I stepped forward and reached across the distance between us, brushing my hand across the taut skin of his waist. His jaw clenched and he leaned his head back as he closed his eyes.

Enjoying his response to my touch, I continued, placing my other small hand at the base of his neck. He brought his head back up and then leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine again. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in close as his tongue gently slid into my mouth. I shivered with pleasure as the kiss deepened, and a large hand buried itself briefly in my mass of golden hair, before trailing down to my hips, where it was joined by the second hand. I felt a gentle squeeze and was abruptly being lifted into the air. I almost subconsciously wrapped my legs around Ian's waist as one of his hands steadied me and the other stripped my shirt off of me. He walked me to the bed and laid me on my back, my legs kept him pressed to me and his hands began to explore my chest delicately. I felt my pale skin flushing as his fingers traced complex patterns across the exposed parts of my body. I gasped as he pressed his lips to the hollow of my throat, the stubble of his chin lightly scratching me. He used his hands to gather my breasts and began to massage the nipples between his thumbs and forefinger, lightly twisting and pulling them. I hissed at the sensation as my breathing hitched and became labored. I ran my hands through his hair and gripped tightly when his mouth found one of my nipples and bit softly. He looked up into my eyes and grinned at my response to him. He crawled up over me and smiled before our lips collided again.

I could feel his length trapped by the fabric of his jeans, and reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping those pants as my hand slid below the waistband of his boxers. I stroked him and he moaned in reaction, breaking our kiss as his back arched and his head fell forward, dark locks tumbling forward over his blue eyes. I pumped him slowly, keeping my eyes on his as his jaw clenched. Abruptly he pulled away and stripped my pants and underwear off, tossing them aside. I arched an eyebrow as I propped myself on my elbows. Ian then stripped himself of his clothing and started to crawl over me. My heart jumped and began to race loudly. We had been together a few times, but it still felt like a new experience. I grabbed his shoulders and attempted to turn him over onto his back. Even with the work outs and practices with Mel to develop more athletically I knew that my upper body strength couldn't make him move anywhere. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me, before grabbing my hips and rolling me with him, a move that ended up with me straddling him, still gripping his shoulders, my breasts lightly pressed to his chest. I smiled brightly as he leaned back onto the mattress and I sat up. I trailed my fingernails along his sides and chest, enjoying the play of his muscles as they involuntarily dance in response to the pressure. I grinned and leaned down to taste his neck, biting lightly and then moving my mouth down his collarbone, kissing each inch hesitantly. I took one of his nipples into my mouth, rolling the small bud between my teeth and was surprised at the growling I heard in his chest. He pulled my chin up to look into my eyes.

"Wanderer, if you don't stop teasing me, I may not be able to control my reactions." His voice was strained with the effort of speaking.

"How is it teasing?" I asked. "You do this to me all the time," it was a slight exaggeration. I lowered my head again to his chest "and this:" I licked a circle down and around his navel as he groaned and I made my way lower on his body.

"Wanderer, I…God!" He put both of his hands in my hair as I blew gently on his shaft.

I licked him there slowly, base to tip as his hands clenched in my hair, tight but not painful. "Yes, Ian?" I answered him casually. He struggled to catch his breath.

"You just, ohh, I unn…" His words trailed of as I took the head of his shaft into my mouth and sucked gently, enjoying the salty taste of him immensely. He gasped and one of his 

hands gripped the mattress tightly as the other remained in my hair. I broke away from him and blew on his shaft again, watching the muscles in his body tense.

"I just—what Ian?" I asked, he peeked through one mostly closed eye and opened his mouth to speak.

"You are drivin—gah, umn…you," he took a gasping breath as I sucked on his length once more, halting his words again. I gripped his base with one hand and moved my mouth up and down, stroking him with my tongue as he gritted his teeth. I pulled away again.

"You aren't making any sense, Ian." I grinned at this and he glared at me, pretending to be mad. I leaned forward again but was stopped by the hand in my hair. Ian leaned up as much as he could and reached my waist pulling me up so that our eyes met evenly. I felt the tip of him at my core and shivered.

"You. Are. Driving. Me. Insane." With that he thrust himself up into me and I collapsed on his chest breathing as heavily as he was. After taking a second to allow myself time to adjust to his size, I sat back up and began to move my hips up and back down slowly and shakingly, bracing my hands on his chest. His hands gripped me around my waist and he guided my movements, lifting my small form up and then back down, reaching as deep into me as he could get. I moaned at the sensations, feeling the movements of him inside of me as he began to stoke faster. A rhythm developed between our bodies as they moved together, I felt my skin flush again as heat flooded me and a pressure grew tightly in my pelvis, threatening to explode. I shook and my movements lost some of their rhythm, when Ian suddenly just lifted and held me in place as his thrusts got harder and more intense.

I gasped loudly and dug my nails into his side as I was nearly overwhelmed. "Ian…if you, ohh, you…could…umn…" I could feel him holding back, so I leaned forward and looked at him pointedly. I knew my coherency was failing quickly so I decided a one word request would have to do. "Ian…harder." His eyes widened at me and I nodded. I felt the world spinning and my back hit the mattress as Ian was suddenly above me, pinning me down.

I felt one of Ian's hands grip my right ankle and he pulled my leg up so that it was resting on his shoulder. The change of positions allowed for a much deeper angle, and I writhed as Ian pushed his length deep into me and back out, regaining the momentum that we had built up. He moved more easily in this position and his thrusts grew harder, nearly knocking the breath out of me at each impact of flesh on flesh. Heat coursed through me, making me dizzy as a wicked pressure built up intensely. I felt as though my body was nearly on fire from the searing pleasure that suddenly broke and raced through me. I cried out as the walls of my sex clenched tightly around Ian who shuddered and then groaned above me. He remained deep inside of me as I rode out the violent waves of pleasure from my climax, digging my nails into his shoulders as each wave broke over me. Ian pulled himself up away from me and lay down next to me when the sensations subsided, gathering me up in his arms and holding me close.

Our breathing gradually slowed with our heart beats, but the sweat clinging to my body from our soccer game and more recent exertions wouldn't allow me to relax. I wriggled until I was facing Ian. "I need to go get cleaned up." I stated, and he smiled.

"I think I'll join you," he said, and we threw on our dirty clothing and grabbed some fresh clothes, along with towels, and walked to the bathing area.

I smiled as my clean body relaxed in the water and I floated in the darkness. Ian was holding my hands as I drifted, thinking about the two of us and how well things were working here now. We had ample supplies and raids were more for our growing population than anything else. Everything felt solid, right. I felt as though I belonged. Ian pulled me, and I floated in the water, gently resting my head on his chest as he pulled me in close. I felt the smoothness of his skin under the water and was excited; I ran my hands along his waist and pulled my body down into his lap, where he secured me. I could feel that I wasn't the only one excited by our closeness.

"I love you, Wanderer." He murmured the words against my ear and I shivered. Twisting my body around to face him, I wrapped my legs around him again, and leaned into a deep kiss, my tongue teasing and moving with his as he groaned into my mouth.

I pulled away and placed my lips on the hollow of his throat. "I love you too, Ian." I could feel the hard length of him pressing at my opening and sighed in anticipation.

"O' Shea!" A loud voice violently broke the stillness of the bathing area and I jumped about a foot, a shrill scream escaping before I could help myself.

"Damn it, Jared!" Ian groaned and stood in the water.

"What?" Jared's voice called back, too innocently as heat flooded my cheeks. "Mel and I would like to take a bath, if you aren't ready to leave, you don't have to: we can share." I waited—and was rewarded with a smacking sound that I knew was Mel as Jared laughed.

"We were just leaving." Ian said, taking my hand and guiding me to where we had left our clothing. We quickly toweled off in the darkness and dressed, gathering our things and walking out into the lighter area. Jared smirked lightly and started to pull Mel into the dark, but she stopped and waved him ahead.

I looked at her curiously and she held up a hand and listened intently. We heard a loud splash from the inner cave and she walked calmly in and then back out with a pile of Jared's clothing. I felt my face break into a grin that mirrored hers as Ian chuckled behind us. She turned and left a single sock at the entrance to the cave, before taking my hand and walking down the hallway with us. Ian squeezed my hand gently as she and I laughed. "You know," she said, looking closely at me, "one of these days he's really going to have to learn not to mess with my sister." I felt my heart swell with love as I looked from her to Ian. They were my family, all of them, even Jared, who was the annoying friend that I never knew I was missing. I felt love here, and acceptance.

Things really were perfect now.

The End.

**A/N: Reviews are love! I respond to every one of them that I get.  
**


End file.
